The Milson's
by Catgirlz99
Summary: Sort of High school AU, most of the angels are human but nothing other than that. Castiel is in his junior year and Dean is in his Senior year. The year started normal but thing quickly get intense when a goddess attacks Louisiana and has a demon working for her. Destiel friendship, no Sabriel (that would be creepy)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At first, it was peaceful

**Summary: **AU where the angels are human. Castiel is in High school, he's going into his junior year. And this year, will probably be a lot more intense than last. Brotherly fluff and friendship fluff! Yaay so much fluff! Destiel friendship. No Sabriel.

_Hellooooooooo... so this story is really random, I wrote it JUST BECAUSE I CAN and Emma (my sister) really liked it so I decided to publish it. Just a heads up that everything is the same, so there's no school bully called Crowley that ends up being kind of good or nice girl called Ruby who ends up being really mean. It's all the same, just some of the angels are human._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN, if I did... Well, the list of people that would still be alive is endless._

_Also I would like to apologize to Sam girls - I am one too - because Sam might not really be in the first 2 chapters or so, he'll mentioned but won't do much._

**Castiel's POV**

It was all Gabriel's fault.

He was the one who wanted to stop at the candy store one the way to my first day of my junior year.

That resulted in me being 15 minutes late, and being late is taken really seriously at that school. Of course, if it wasn't for Gabriel I wouldn't have met Dean Winchester, also late for school.

We had to sit awkwardly together in the office while the principle told us about how disappointed he was, and he gave us both detention after school.

That really sucked for me, Michael would be so mad.

Dean seamed uninterested, as if he'd had detention before.

During classes that day I just dwelled in the darkness of how mad Michael would be.

Finally when school was finished I called him, Samandriel picked up the phone surprisingly.

"Mmhm?" He said.

"It's Castiel," I replied.

"Yeah? Gabriel is about to come pick you-"

"I don't need a ride, I have detention."

"Oooooh, Michael will be-"

"I know, just tell Gabriel to pick me up at 4:00, Kay?"

"Okie-dokie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and trudged over to the detention room.

I opened the door slowly to see Dean reclining in one of the chairs and drawing on his shoe with a short pencil.

Mr. Mortan looked up as I walked in, I handed him my detention slip.

"There you are," he muttered, "sit down."

I did so, in the desk infront of Dean.

We sat there in awkward silence for about ten minutes, then Mr. Mortans head fell to the side and he began to snore.

Dean snorted and Mr. Mortan shifted his position, opened his eyes, blinked several times and slumped back into sleep again.

We sat there awkwardly again for about five minutes.

Then Dean threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of my head, I didn't notice and it slipped down the back of my lose white dress shirt.

At that point I didn't know what it was, so I was shifting uncomfortably and swatting at it.

Then the possibility occurred to me that it could be some huge spider crawling up my spine.

I. Hate. Spiders.

So I basically leaped out of my chair and landed flat on my back on the floor, still swatting at the paper, I rolled around slamming into desks and chairs.

Mr. Mortan grunted and opened his eyes, to see me spazeming all over the floor.

He stood up, knocking his chair over and yelling at me to stop.

"Castiel Milson!" He roared, "What are you doing?! STOP!"

I scrambled over and climbed back into my seat, completely forgetting about the paper in my shirt.

The door banged open and the principle stormed in.

He walked right up to my desk and put his hand flat on the wood.

"Castiel Milson" he said slowly glaring icily at me I gulped "yessir?" I squeaked.

"What. We're you. Doing?!" He hissed "it was very quiet then suddenly the largest bang erupted from here and I here Mr. Mortan yelled at you," he breathed.

"There... There was a spider... In my... In my shirt," I stuttered.

The principal- Mr. Frank- stood up and said in a quite voice "detention tomorrow Mr. Milson."

I swollowed again "yessir."

With that he strode out of the room and closed the door.

Mr. Mortan huffed and sat back in his chair, quickly falling asleep again.

I heard Dean snicker. Damn, I thought. There's someone else to tease me for the rest of the school year.

At that point I remembered the spider/paper in the back of my shirt. I awkwardly pulled my shirt out of my pants and let the note fall onto the chair, then I tucked my dress shirt back into my pants and grabbed the note.

It had been a lot more crumbled now, since it was in my shirt when I was spazeming all over the floor.

I un crumpled it and read the contents "hi. My names Dean Winchester," it said.

I pulled out the pencil that I always kept on my and wrote "hi I'm Castiel Milson," and I passed it back to him.

He opened it, wrote something and passed it back, "yeah I know your name from detention dude and Frank. So why were you late anyways?"

I wrote back "my older brother took me to the candy store and got a little carried away in the fudge section, so by the time I realized what time it was he was lost, it took me a while to get him on the road again."

I passed it back.

He wrote and passed back.

"Haha my dad said it was in walking distance, my kid brother looked it up and got a head start, but I was still showering."

I replied "how many sibling do you have? Just the one?"

He replied "yep you?"

"I have eight, all of them are older and there all my half brothers our dad is really rich but he had kids with many ladies he didn't marry. He ditched us all when Michael was 11, we had a nanny till he was 18 though."

He replied "haha sucker. How rich is your dad?"

I replied "he's a billionaire, and we have everyone in our family except for me has a job, but Samandriel still works at that hotdog stand."

We continued talking until the detention was over, then Mr. Morton let us out, Dean didn't say a word to me after though, which was odd because we'd had a rather deep conversation in detention.

I didn't see Gabriels unmistakable gold 1991 XJ6 jaguar in the parking lot.

I stood in the parking lot silently till a saw that gold Jaguar rolling up, blasting AC/DC's Thunderstruck.

I sighed, Gabriel was drumming along to the beat on the wheel.

He rolled up and stuck his head out the window "allo how was detention?" He asked

"Magical," I grumbled sarcastically.

I dumped my backpack in the back and climbed in shotgun.

Gabriel grinned to himself, hummed the motor and drove off.

* * *

><p>I rolled up my dress shirt sleeves and tossed my blue tie over my shoulders to keep it out of the way as I mixed the batter together.<p>

We were having fajitas tonight and Michael said we should make our own.

Of course knowing that it takes a long time everyone suddenly had things to do except me, since I just arrived home from detention.

Oh, and Balthazar had stayed, he loves cooking.

Gabriel had taken off without getting out of his car, the car that he bought using money from the bank account, Michael had then banned anyone under 20 from using it.

Samandriel was probably out working his evening shift at the hot dog stand.

Raphael was at University but his was really close to our town so he visited a lot.

Lucifer and Uriel were in jail, two different places at that.

Anna was in Germany. She was dating this guy and he asked her to come visit again, when she got of the plane there was this banner that said "Anna Milson, Will You Marry Me?"

So she said yes and the last we heard of her was when she called us saying "Guys guys guys! I'm getting married! And I moved to Germany, Roger has everything under control so you don't need to do anything I'll come visit sometime!" That was two years ago.

So that left me, Michael and Balthazar to cook dinner, I didn't mind that, but I would rather be alone in my room practicing my Upright Bass, I play that by the way, in jazz band.

I'm the only upright bass player who has one at home so I can practice, of course there is only three of us.

I wiped a little bead of sweat of my forehead and continued to stir the badder.

"Here," Michael said reaching for the bowl "looks good, I'll finish up,"

"Thanks," I mumbled and washed off my hands.

I adjusted my tie and walked out if the kitchen, past the dining room into the living room then I crossed the room almost to the grand doors but I turned left and climbed up the staircase.

I walked past all of my siblings bedrooms and into mine, mine was the smallest of them all since it used to be Michaels walk-in closet, but his closet was huge - for a closet - so it wasn't all that bad, it was about the size of someone in the middle class' room.

I opened up my wardrobe and took off my tie, I hung it on the hook there. My wardrobe consisted of my trench coat, a couple white dress shirts, black dress pants and a couple casual shirts. I closed it and crossed the room to my window, I looked outside at the two acres of neatly trimmed green grass.

Just around the border of the house we had flower beds of roses that was also very well-kept.

I used to spend hours just staring out the window, but now I have so many things I need to do... It's hard.

I moved over and pulled my upright base out of the corner.

I began doing scales, all of them, from C major to F flat minor chromatic with subdominants raised one semitone.

Then I heard Michael calling to me saying dinner is ready.

I leaned my bass against the wall and made my way down the hallway, down the stairs, across the living room, and into the dining room.

I sat down on my chair, labeled "Castiel" Samandriel was sitting down as I arrived, everyone else was already there.

Michael sat at the chair on the very end of the long dining table, along the length of the table, was Lucifers empty chair, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Samandriel. On the other side was Raphael's empty chair, Anna's empty chair, Uriel's empty chair, and me. At the end across from Michael was Dads empty chair.

Michael had already set the table and put everyone's fajita on there plate, so we sat in silence as we ate.

_TBC..._

_hope you l like it! please review, it makes my day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Of all people, it had to be Henry**

_Soooooooo, this would be chapter 2, the last chapter was really long, this one will be too, but the rest will probably be a little shorter. _

_Thank you for reviewing, there's like 2 of you right? Wow, small… but whatever, I'll keep writing (mostly because my sister wouldn't leave me alone) and because my friend is reading it too (Nimphidelle) go read her stories, they're good. :D_

_Oh my god, this AN is taking forever, but just wanted to say that most characters have no meaning, but to start a conversation or something else, like Henry._

_So that's enough of that, here's chapter 2…._

**Castiel's POV**

The next day at school I arrived on time, which was great.

But when I walked into the doors I was greeted by Mr. Frank who reminded me I had detention after school today, I nodded and said "yessir."

I sure remembered that, the explosion that Michael had at me was legendary.

Michael expects all of his younger siblings to grow up and become really successful like our father so the family known for its wealth won't go down hill.

So far that's been great, Gabriel got a full ride to some University that he wouldn't tell anyone but Michael because he said he wanted his college years to be private.

Raphael was in university at the moment, and Lucifer of course was very successful, he managed a business just outside of the city, and he was well known, then things went a little down hill when he lost his passport while in Mexico, and then tried to sneak across the boarder. That wasn't very bright on his part.

Balthazar and Anna had they're own jobs, Balthazar worked at this bakery down town and Anna had some unknown job in Germany.

Samandriel had a scholarship. He didn't know what courses to take though, he liked drawing and animating, but that's all he know so far, so he'll work at that hot dog stand until he makes up his mind.

Uriel was just like Lucifer, he had a job at a large bookstore but things got a little screwed up when he got drunk one night, the cops got involved and he got into a fight with one of them, he said it was self-defense, but the jury said otherwise.

I was trying, but I didn't seem to be doing quite good this year.

Anyway, I walked up to my locker and fiddled with the lock till it opened, I shoved all of my supplies into the tiny box and closed it again.

I heard a shout come from the other end of the hallway, naturally I followed the sound.

As I arrived I saw two people where fighting surrounded by spectators who were unsure if they should cheer or stop the fight.

With a jolt I recognized one of the fighters as Dean Winchester, the guy from detention yesterday.

He looked like he was getting a little pummeled, well, so did the other guy, but my natural instinct was to get myself between those two men.

I shoved myself through the crowd of people and walked up to the two fighting men.

"Guys, stop it," I said calmly.

The other guy-not Dean-paused for a moment, as if someone had paused a fight scene in a movie, then he shoved Dean off him and stood up straight to face me.

_Shit_ he was a couple inches taller than me with large muscles on his arms and legs.

I recognized him as Henry Peterson, caption of the rugby team. One of the guys that enjoyed pushing me around.

"What'd ya say, punk?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "I- I just said stop fighting," I stuttered.

Dean adjusted his jaw and stood watching.

I lowered my gaze and readied myself for the punch, but it never came.

I glance up as Henry said, "okay, I'll stop fighting with him," he walked past me.

For a second I thought I was going to survive this, but then Henry turned on his heel and swung his fist forward slamming into my head, just behind the left ear.

I heard a ringing noise first, then I tumbled forward and landed flat on my face on the hallway floor, then I heard Henry laughing, then I heard Mr. Frank yelling at him from somewhere down the hallway.

The ringing noise continued so I couldn't understand much that what going on.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I expected it to be Mr. Frank yelling at me for fighting with Henry; he obviously didn't see how it actually played out.

But a soft female voice said "Mr. Milson? Are you alright?"

I recognized it as Teresa, the school nurse.

I groaned, I felt like lying there and dying, my head pounded from the slam of it hitting the floor.

But Teresa helped me stand up, I swayed, with nothing to hold onto except for Teresa, which felt kind of awkward.

I saw Mr. Frank yelling at Dean and Henry, telling them they had detention after school today.

With me, shit.

Teresa led me down to the sick room, I sat on the bed as she went and got an ice pack.

She gave it to me and I placed it on the bruise above my right eye, where I had hit the ground.

Teresa smiled at me, she had one of those warm smiled that made everything seem okay.

Along with her grey eyes and light brown hair that was tucked up in a bun, except for a couple short strand that hung over her forehead like bangs, she was a very beautiful women, and a great nurse.

A heard the first bell ring, telling the students to head for they're classes.

Teresa left for a moment and came back with a tube of some ointment to help the swelling go down.

She rubbed it on the bruise behind my ear and over my eye.

"There we go," she said, right as she finished the second bell rang, saying kids! You better be in your class or it's detention!

That wouldn't apply for me, though. Being in the sick room was the one exception.

The rules where so strict here that no one would test the limits, that's why the only exception known so far was the sick room one.

Samandriel tested the limits once, when he was in his sophomore year, he arrived about 56 seconds late and he still got detention because he missed attendance.

Teresa smiled at me and said, "still with me Mr. Milson?"

"Huh?" I said sounding dumb; I was probably staring off into space.

Teresa looked up at me and smiled again "here, take the ice pack and I'll escort you back to your class, then you won't get detention."

I decided not to mention that I already have detention.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the detention room, I was rather freaking out about what Henry Peterson would do if Mr. Mortan fell asleep again, and what he was capable of doing.<p>

My imagination took control at that point. At first I just thought he would start flinging elastics at me, or maybe he'd throw a pencil, or a chair.

Things started to grow from there.

By the end I had this idea that Henry would turn into this raging psychopath with a hockey mask and chainsaw.

He would hack Mr. Mortan to bits then turn on me and Dean, he would chase us around the room a little but then Mr. Frank would storm in and Henry would then proceed to chop him to bits too, which was actually kind of good.

Then two things occurred to me.

One, why would he turn into a psychopath and kill people then when he could've at the fight in the first place and two, where the hell would he get a chainsaw in a room with only desks, chairs and pencils?

I finally got the courage to walk in the door.

Dean was sitting in the middle, his head rested in his hands, he looked so friggin' bored he wanted to die.

Henry was in the corner eating something that looked uneatable.

Mr. Mortan grunted as I walked in and handed him my second – and hopefully last – detention slip.

I sat down across from Dean, "Hey," I whispered but Mr. Mortan glowered at me.

He then proceeded to fall asleep, _what was with this guy? Just cant stay awake._

Dean didn't reply.

We sat there awkwardly again.

Henry started picking off bits of whatever he was eating and throwing it at me, probably because I was the easy target.

Dean had fought with him in the morning and I guess he knew how good a fighter he was.

I remembered something I wanted to ask Dean.

Ignoring the pieces of food that bounced off my head I pulled out a piece of paper from my pants pocket and wrote down "why'd you get in a fight with Henry anyways?" And I passed it to Dean.

I could here Henry snicker, but I knew he wouldn't wake up Mr. Mortan or he would get another detention for throwing food.

Dean glanced at me but I just gave him a look that said, "just a question."

He wrote something then gave the paper back.

"He was pushing my bro around, I just got mad, Sam went and got Mr. Frank when we started pummeling and he couldn't stop us by yelling."

_Oh_ I thought _that's who yelled from down the hallway._

I wrote back "so do you know Henry well?"

He replied, "no, I just met him. You?"

I replied "not really," I didn't want Dean to know that he pushed me around a lot, so I lied about that.

I handed the note to Dean but just as it passed through the space between us Henry unexpectedly stood up and snatched the paper from me.

He continued to walk as he opened the paper.

He stopped at the front of the class, and turned to face us. Surprisingly, Mr. Mortan didn't wake up.

His eyes traced the paper.

He smirked "Castiel, you know me more than that," he said.

I sighed, "Henry just give us the paper back."

Dean seamed uninterested in doing anything but sit in his seat.

"What's wrong Dean?" Henry asked.

Dean replied fast, he was quick witted guy, "you!" he said, very loud, and apparently loud enough to wake up Mr. Mortan, who then proceeded to yell at Henry for standing up.

After everything was calmed down we at in silence-because Mr. Mortan made the effort to stay awake-until 4:00, then we were dismissed.

I sat out on the bench outside the school, waiting for Gabriel to turn up blasting some 80's rock music, or maybe it was the 70's today, or possibly the music of the day, the stuff that plays on the radio over and over and over.

Henry got picked up right away, but Dean sat down beside me.

"What did Henry mean when he said guys knew each other better than that?" He asked

I shrugged "it's, uh, well, we've been going to this school since we were freshman, and I guess he thought he knew me," I mumbled.

Dean gave me a look like "yeah? Well, I think there's more to the story than that," but he didn't say anything.

I saw Gabriel's car gleam in the distance, obviously he had a day off and put another coat of wax on it. He worshiped that car.

I groaned, "Well, that'd be my brother," I said.

"_Your_ brother has _that _car?!" He asked.

I nodded, standing up.

"Whoaaa, that's, that's a jaguar!" Dean said, his eyes were wide with amazment.

"Erm, yeah it is," I replied.

"Whoa, you guys are so lucky to be so rich, my family can only afford a second hand car, and a '67 at that, I mean, I don't dis our car, I love her, but man, you guys are lucky."

I could hear music, as Gabriel's car got closer, he was blasting "ride the lightning" by Metallica.

I shrugged "being rich just means you have a big house and a lot of rooms and sometimes you get lost and you get the idea that someday someone is going to break into your house and hold you hostage until the rest of your family gives him all of the money you have. It's not paradise Dean, if anything it's hell, I don't even know what my parents look like too, I don't even know what my moms name is, all of my family are my half-brothers, it's just not as it seams," I said.

"Oh, well, I'm going to head back to my seedy motel, were I don't think I can get lost in," Dean muttered as Gabriel rolled up and parked.

Dean jogged off.

Gabriel stuck his head out the window and opened his mouth to say some phrase that he'd probably thought through for the entire day and couldn't wait to say it.

But his face turned to horror "Castiel! What happened?!" He asked climbing out of the car.

"What? Oh-" I touched the bruise over my eye-"you mean this? It's-it's nothing, mean it doesn't hurt anymore, or anything, didn't you get a call from the school?"

"Who did this to you?" Gabriel growled, completely ignoring my question, Gabriel probably just wasn't informed yet, Michael must've got the phone call.

"I just- um, got in between a fight, and stopped it, but one of the guys was a little mad," I squeaked.

"Who?" Gabriel continued.

"Um, Henry Peterson," I whispered.

"Henry... Like the rugby captain?"

"Erm, yes."

"Oh man, I'm going to rip his heart out!" Gabriel yelled, "no, no, no, I will start with his fingernails… and I will pull off every last one of them, slowly… then I will pluck out his eyes with a tooth pick, then I will take an apple peeler-"

"Gabriel, stop your grossing me out."

"What I was just telling you what I'd do!" Gabriel complained as I climbed into the car.

_So what do you think? Good, meh, amazing, leave a review! _

_Okay I just have to mention that in the process of writing this AN I was eating cranberries and I accidentally dropped one on my cat and she totally freaked out and flailed around and swatted at the air, then she slowly went over and sniffed the cranberry and then walked off with her head held high like she meant to do it… ha ha haaaa… okay don't ask, I'm weird._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Patriot day!

_Hello faithful readers, I'm back here with the next chapter._

_Nimphidelle- I do believe Henry will come back but it probably wont be so that Gabriel can kill him with an apple peeler, sorry ;)_

_Just to point this out i am a Percy Jackson fan too (the books) so thats why i have the weird chapter names, i really miss those from the first series. And yeah, say it... last chapters name sucked._

**Castiels POV**

"It's patriot day on Friday!" Balthazar announced. Everyone at the dinner table looked up from their Alfredo.

"Yes, we know that's the fourth time you've told us," Michael mumbled as he placed a fork full of food in his mouth.

"So, I can bake supper?" Balthazar asked innocently.

Everyone groaned, "yesss," Gabriel muttered, Balthazar smiled.

Balthazar loved to cook, he would take out his rolling pin and cutting board, and he would MAKE FOOD.

He made everything, from cobblers to baguette, from foccatia bread to enchiladas, from biscotti to lava cakes from samosa's to gyoza's, he could do it all.

At this point he was working at the bakery because he still needed enough money to open his own restaurant, he graduated from culinary school only a couple months ago, which was rather amusing since Raphael is still there and Balthazar went in two years after.

But I guess that's because Raphael is studying to be a teacher.

So every holiday there is, Balthazar would make a huge dinner for it, and for some reason he always asks our permission first.

"So Castiel, you could invite two of your friends if you want," Michael suggested. I looked up, "oh, yeah sure," I muttered.

"I mean it this time, you should really invite someone," Michael continued.

I nodded again. Usually Michael would suggest inviting two of my friends over, but I never really had many friends so that ended up with just the family again.

Once or twice I've had a friend but I'd try to invite them again and they'd lie that they have something to do, it's not like I can read minds but I can just tell if they're lying or not, they probably just don't want to come back because it was really awkward.

But maybe whoever I invite this time will stay.

"So who do you think you can invite?" Michael asked.

I shrugged "I guess, I could invite Dean... Um, and his brother probably," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Third persons<strong>

Dean walked down the hallway, Castiel ran up to him. "Hey!" Castiel called.

Dean turned, "oh hey, Cas."

"Hey, so um, i know we just met but, still, um you see, in my family, every holiday we have this huge dinner thing, and I can invite someone so-"

"Your inviting me to a patriot day dinner?" Dean interrupted.

"Uh yeah," Castiel muttered "but, I mean if your dad or whatever doesn't want you to come that fine, it's just if you want to and you brother can come too... If he wants."

Dean paused. Free good food on Sunday, a real holiday dinner...

"Sure! Sure I'll come, my dads away so he doesn't care and Sam'll come too," Dean said.

"Great! Um, I guess Gabriel can just pick us all up from school and I can show you around the house and then have supper and Gabriel can drive you guys back to your motel," Castiel said.

Dean nodded "that'll work."

* * *

><p>"Actual dinner?" Sam asked, bewildered.<p>

"Yeah, _actual dinner_ and it's not like we don't do that, it's just were going because its free food," Dean said.

"Yeah but we never have holiday dinners and certainly not for _patriot day,_" Sam added.

Dean shrugged "well, this'll be a first, and don't tell dad he'll freak at us, and bring for knife just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>Castiels POV<strong>

(AN: school started on Tuesday, then it was Wednesday, then Thursday was when Cas invited Dean to patriot day, so here it is on Friday. And I just skipped the day, lets get to the good stuff)

Gabriel drove up blasting "Sympathy for the devil" by the Rolling Stones. I sighed, I glanced over to Sam and Dean, standing next to me, expecting to see a look of confusion as if asking what song he was playing, but Dean was grinning and nodding his head to the beat.

Sam looked like a long suffering father of a naughty, foolish kid.

Gabriel stuck his head out his window and said "hey y'all climb in the back then and dON'T MUCK UP THE FLOOR!"

I sighed and climbed in the front "don't bother," I muttered. Gabriel glared at me as Sam and Dean climbed in the back without taking there shoes off.

We drove back to my house blasting classic rock, when we arrived at the gates to our house, I noticed Sam and Dean craning there necks to see over the gate.

On either side of the posts was black fence to block other people from entering or property.

Gabriel climbed out of the car and unlocked the gates then climbed back in, the gates slowly opened from not being held closed.

They creaked and opened revealing our front yard, there was a large flower box complete with Blathazars roses in the centre, Gabriel drove around that, our house was only two floors high so it didn't tower over us or anything.

On the left side of our house was our pool, it was an Olympic size pool, but Sam and Dean didn't see it since there was neatly trimmed bushes in front of it.

On the right side of our house was just more grass, boxes of roses lined our house.

On the left side of our house was a garage, that had Gabriels motorcycle in it, (the one he bought and then Michael decided to only let himself access the bank account).

Next to the garage was a huge set of doors, carved oak wood with stained glass in the centre making cool illusions. There was windows on the other side of the door, those windows let sun into the living room.

Gabriel parked next to Michaels car, the "soccer mom" car. it did look a hell of a lot like a soccer mom car though, a red caravan... i shiny red though, polished and gleaming but it fit all of our family in it so that was a bonus.

"Okay everybody get out," Gabriel said in one smooth sentence.

We climbed out of the car then Gabriel drove back around to re lock the gate. "why don't you guys have a limo or something?" Sam asked.

"Michael always said 'what's the use of having a drivers license, if you never drive?' And 'I wouldn't want to take to a limo to the grocery store'" I replied easily, many people asked me that before.

"Oh," Sam muttered.

We walked up to the doors, and I pushed them open saying, "come on, I'll show you around."

Once inside the doors, there's a staircase to your left that goes up to the second floor, there is another staircase like that on your right.

In front of you is a relatively large room with three big black couches making a half square thing, a small carpet is underneath a glass coffee table.

Behind the living room there is a door frame that led to the dining room and kitchen, on the other side there is doorways that led to the exercise room, bathroom and other rooms.

Up the staircase is a second floor with rows of doors labeled with our names, the members that are gone's doors are locked so no one goes in them.

"This is the living room," I said.

Sam and Dean stared at it, Dean turned to me "you guys don't have a TV?" He asked.

I nodded "we don't, we each have our own laptops but we never watch TV so there's no point in having one."

Dean nodded. I walked past the living room into the dining room and kitchen.

"Here's our dinning room," I said.

The long table was like the doors, it was carved oak wood, only it was only carved slightly on the edge.

The chairs were the same and they had labels too.

We walked past that into the kitchen, the kitchen was very big, the fridge took up a lot of room then there was counter space then the washing machine and more counter space then the oven. On the other side there was more counter space and lots of storage space.

Then off to the side there was a large pantry filled with, well, everything.

"Kitchen," I said briefly then turned around and headed through the living room to the other side, where the exercise room and toy room (which was for Samandriel and I when we were young so now it's and empty room with a creepy Barbie doll in the corner that no one wants to touch because she just stares at you and smiles like she can't wait to come an murder you in your sleep, she's been there for a while.) And the crap room (which was called storage but when you walk into it it looks like someone dumped all there trash and shoved it up against the walls so we - except Michael - call it the crap room.) then of course there was the downstairs bathroom, which had a claw foote bathtub and large counter top and sink, and of course there was a toilet.

"Here's the exercise room, toy room, bathroom and crap room," I said poker faced.

Sam and Dean turned to look at me. "You don't even want to know," I stated. They nodded in unison and turned away.

We walked back out to the living room and walked up the staircase.

Michaels room was on the far end, and mine was right next to it, we put wood on the door to Michaels walk-in closet and smashed through the wall into it from the hallway, so my room was accessible from the hallway.

I poked my head inside and said "yeah, this is my room," then I walked down the hallway and reached the other end - which was Samandriels room and the other bathroom - "and yeah, that's it," I said shrugging, "oh well, there's the yard but its just mostly grass so not that interesting," I added before Sam or Dean could complement.

"So how do you guys keep this place under control?" Sam asked, running his hand along the door frame, there was no dust.

"We have a maid and gardener that come in on Monday morning, the gardener just mows the lawn though since Balthazar dead heads and trims his roses so there usually fine," I explained.

* * *

><p>We spent about and hour running around in the back yard and trying to figure out how to play the Star Trek theme song on my stand up bass.<p>

We went downstairs at one point to see Balthazar slathering greek spices all over a second chicken.

The other one was baking in the oven, he was obviously making Athenian chicken, we've had it some times before and man, it was delicious.

By the time Balthazar called us all down for dinner we were all sitting around my room asking the question of doom: "so what do you wanna do?"

We rushed down the stairs the smell of Athenian chicken filling the air.

We were about half way down the stairs when we saw Samandriel racing back up the staircase a frightened look on his face. I sighed.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked after Samandiel was gone.

"He's a vegan," I explained "he went to visit out cousin Virgil at the slaughter house and, well became a vegan, I'm not sure what he saw in there but he looked pretty traumatized when he came home, every time we have some type of meat for supper he freaks out, runs to his room, and eats celery, _celery_ of all things."

I shook my head.

Sam and Dean glanced back up at the top of the staircase where Samandriel hid in his room.

"Oookay," Dean said slowly.

We continued down the stairs and arrived at the dinner table.

Everyone was there already except Gabriel.

I gestured to the five empty chairs "just sit in an empty chair, except that one-" I pointed at dad's chair-"anywhere else is fine," I said then sat down in mine.

Dean sat down in the chair next to me and Sam sat next to him.

The two chickens had been cut up and were spread out on four different plates.

There was baguette bread, (still warm from the oven) corn, ripe freshly picked tomatoes, spinach salad (with Balthazars special sauce which he won't tell us what it is) and of course the Athenian chicken.

Sparkling apple juice was on the table for the minors but fine wine was passed out of those over 19.

"Where's Gabriel?" Michael asked suddenly.

Balthazars eyes bugged out "oh shit, I forgot to put the dessert in the fridge," he cursed as he climbed out of his chair.

"Gabriel!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

I looked at Sam and Dean, they looked back at me, unsure what to say.

We heard a muffled voice come from the kitchen then Balthazar yelling "drop it!" Followed by Gabriel yelling "my tart!" Then more movement and a couple minutes later a very miffed Balthazar returned and sat back down.

"I'll have to make more tarts dessert might be a little late," he hissed as Gabriel slinked out of the kitchen.

Gabriel plopped down in his seat and said "were going to waste all our money on health food and I eat ONE tart and you guys freak at me, unfair."

"One," Balthazar said "you ate six tarts not just one and two, we have jobs you know, we don't need to rely on funds from dad so we don't need to worry about running out of money!"

Gabriel sighed, "sorry," he muttered sarcastically.

"Pass the salt," Michael whispered, who had been serving himself while Balthazar and Gabriel bickered.

Gabriel handed it to him.

"Um-" Sam started "I don't know any of your names," he said.

"Oh sorry," Balthazar said through a mouthful of bread he had just taken from the basket in front of him.

"I'm Balthazar that's Gabriel, and-"

"I'm Michael and the guy that's eating veggies in his room is Samandriel," Michael interrupted.

"Thanks," Sam muttered and started serving himself.

"So who's Sam and and who's Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm Dean," Dean said while he reached for the chicken.

"And I'm Sam," Sam said as he spooned spinach salad onto his plate.

I served myself too, Dean leaned over and asked "funds from your dad?"

I nodded "our dad used to give us money but he doesn't anymore, he stopped when I was really little," I explained.

"Yeah!" Gabriel piped up, "last thing we got from dad was two thousand bucks cash and Castiel in a basket with a note telling us who he was."

My cheeks flushed "er yeah, I was really young."

"You were just over two days old Castiel, our father probably ran off with your mother," Michael said, he seams to always become really quiet and sad whenever we talk about dad, he knew him the most of course.

I nodded awkwardly, but Sam and Dean were both scarfing down there food.

I took a couple bites of my corn then a thought struck me.

"Hey, what are you guys going to do when you graduate?" I asked.

Sam set his fork down sadly and swallowed.

"I uh, have to continue with the family business," he said.

Dean swallowed his chicken and said "hey this is really good chicken, and yeah me too."

"What's that?" I asked again.

"Mechanic," Sam said glumly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I continued.

Dean shrugged "family business is fine by me," he said shoving his face with food.

Sam shrugged "I haven't really considered much, I'm not sure, I mean, I don't really have a choice, ya know? It's okay really, my dad says I'll learn to like it," he muttered, then he picked his fork back up and continued to eat his salad.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

I shrugged "actually, I think I wanna go find my dad first, then I have no idea."

Balthazar, Gabriel and Michael all dropped there forks.

"You _what_?" Michael said, "Castiel, you know what our father thinks of us, he, he thought we'd grow up amazing and successful, do you know what he would think of you if you showed up without a degree or a, an idea of what your going to do with your life? Castiel, he hated me because at the age of 12 I didn't know what University I was going-" Michael stopped, he looked back down at his plate and sighed, "no Cas just no, your going to college when you graduate."

"I- uh, yeah, it was just silly, just a stupid little dream," I stammered, though I really did want to go find my dad.

As soon as I graduate in going to do that, I just hope Samandriel doesn't take Gabriel's motorcycle and book it himself with his vegan leather jacket, Samandriel is working on getting his drivers licence so he can do that, everybody knows, but Michael is keeping a close eye on him, and the garage is locked with a key only Michael has.

We ate in silence, sort of, Sam and Dean were enjoying their meal but Gabriel and Balthazar would start conversations and then go on for a bit then end awkwardly.

Gabriel started trying to get Sam to eat some candy since all Sam was eating was corn and spinach salad but he wouldn't do it.

By the time everyone was finished we were all stuffed from the huge meal, no one was up for dessert quite yet.

Sam, Dean and I made our way up the stairs as Michael and Balthazar cleaned up, Gabriel snuck off to the exercise room, to relax on the yoga mats all piled on top of each other.

We hung out in my room, continuing to try to play the Star Trek theme song or rearranging my bulletin board which was cluttered with photos of myself or my family and birthday cards and Christmas cards sent from relatives I didn't know I had who didn't have the decency to come and visit.

Dean came across a picture from a summer camp Michael had sent me off too when I was still in sixth grade.

He didn't tell me at first, he just stared at it.

It was the group photo thing they take every year, and well, there was a reason Michael didn't send me back the next year.

My hair had been ruffled and I was half smiling like I really wanted to go die but I couldn't, I still had a lot of acne then and it was dotting my forehead and chin, I was in the front row since I was one of the shortest.

I looked like a was sweating - or crying - I was sweating but the light of the picture made it look like I was bawling my eyes out.

My ugly camp shirt was covered in dust and grass stains, or course everyone else's t shirt was the same, but mine was worse, two guys behind me were making moose antlers on my head, while smiling innocently like I had asked them.

"Uuuh..." Dean sad pointing at it.

I glanced up, I had been laughing at a picture of me and my family when we had visited the aquarium, Gabriel was licking a lollipop and Lucifer (who hadn't been jailed yet) was trying frantically to get it out of him mouth while the rest of us smiled and didn't realize anything was happening.

I glanced over at it, then my eyes widened and I snatched it out I his hand, "don't look at that!" I hissed.

"What was that?" Dean asked a smirk on his face.

I looked back down at it, I remember Michael had called the councillors after to yell at them since those to guys behind me had even shoving me around every day of the two weeks i've been there and they "hadn't noticed" then he got mad at me for not telling anyone.

But if there was one thing I learned from dudes my age was you didn't tell an adult if you were being picked on, that showed signs of weakness.

"It was just a stupid summer camp," I grumbled shoving the picture in a garbage can.

"Why'd you keep it if it was that bad?" Dean asked.

I shook my head "Gabriel probably fished it out of the garbage can and put it there for me to find when I was moving out," I said.

Sam patted me on the shoulder "we've all been embarrassed at summer camps before, there's nothing bad about it," he said.

I smiled half heartily, "thanks," it was awkward to be comforted by a freshman but I knew Sam had been threw a lot, he had that look to him.

"Sam could I talk to you for a moment?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Excuse us," Sam said quickly and stood up to follow Dean.

They talked outside my room for a bit, I could tell yet were talking about me, I heard my name a couple times and the words "dad" "don't" "finished" and "moving" we're mentioned often.

The rest I didn't catch.

By the time they were finished Balthazar called us down for dessert.

We ate it happily, he had made blackberry tarts with whipping cream and a rich mixed berry syrup.

After dessert was finished we sat around and talked till Dean mentioned it was getting late, while Balthazar and Michael cleaned up, Gabriel and I drove Sam and Dean home.

_That was a long chapter, kind of random but they had I get to know each other some way other than detention._

_Thank you, and please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Crazy maniac psycho people**

_HEY GUESS WHAT IT HASNT BEEN WEEKS! Yaaaaay!_

_Sorry for all those people who don't speak french, if there is any... haha. though i think my grammar was really bad in that._

_Nimphedelle- There is ABSOLUTELY nothing wrong with celery, i love it too, but Cas doesn't. You can kind of take a hint from the chapter name that something happens in this chapter, not too catastrophic though. just for the record Lucifer is not bad, he's quite nice actually. And John does a total of... 0! things in this story, well... probably i'm still figuring it all out._

_So just because its cold out today being me i put on my overly large llama sweater wrapped myself in a million blankets (sweated to death) and wrote chapter 4._

**Deans POV**

The weekend passed slowly, both Sam and I waiting for a call from dad saying to pack up because we're leaving.

I told Sam earlier as Cas's house to not get attached to anyone because we'd probably be leaving after dad finishes the hunt and that would be quite soon.

It was actually early on Monday he called to say that the shifter he'd been hunting actually lived within a colony of them, and they all fled once they realized one of their colleagues had been killed by a hunter, so he'd be a couple more days.

After school that day I reclined on the bed and watched TV, Sam had an extra Spanish class today so I had an hour to myself. Sam was actually going to catch a ride with Gabriel since Cas has jazz band today too.

I'd been watching for a while, Sam should've be arriving home any time now when my phone started ringing.

I picked it up, the caller ID said "Castiel Milson" however he got my phone number I would never know, but I was more worried about why the hell he called.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dean? I- uh, did Sam walk home?" Cas asked.

"Uh, no."

"Oh my god, it's just, okay Gabe was going to be really late so I was just going to walk back home and walk with Sam too but it's been like ten minutes and I went inside to ask the secretary were he is and she said that he left already and he won't answer his phone and I'm starting to really freak out," Cas stammered.

By that time I was already out the door and running up to the highway to hail a taxi.

"Okay Cas I'll be right there just don't move and if someone who looks like Sam comes up and asks you to come with him don't go!" I ordered while climbing into a taxi and shoving twenty bucks into the Cabbies hand.

"High school," I said quickly as Cas said, "what?"

"I said don't move," I barked and hung up the phone.

As the taxi pulled up I was out of it before it stopped.

Cas was standing, wearing his trench coat, his phone up against his ear, a terrified look on his face.

I ran up to him and he slowly put the phone down.

"Dean, someone took Sam, some crazy maniac psycho murderer or something," he stuttered.

"Crazy, maniac and psycho his basically the same thing Cas, did he say were he is?"

Cas nodded, "he said to come alone or he'd kill Sam, he also said he can see me right now, he had spies everywhere."

"Whatever but where is he?!" I demanded.

"This house on 24th st.?" Cas said "it's light blue, but theres only like three houses on that street, it's mostly forest."

"Right," I muttered, I turned around to see the taxi hadn't left.

He was listening to music on the radio, he obviously wasn't listening to Cas and I.

"I'll come with you," Castiel said as he ran up beside me.

I shook my head, "no Cas stay here, walk home or something I'll take care of this," I said calmly.

"No! I'm going to help get Sam back!" Castiel demanded.

"No, you aren't," I stated then I swung my open hand, slamming my palm into Castiels jaw, he staggered, then stumbled backwards.

Surprisingly, the cabbie didn't notice.

Cas wasn't exactly fit, he was gangly and thin, and he didn't have much resistance to force, he almost got knocked out by Henry, and he wasn't a hunter and hasn't been training since he was four.

So Cas lay, unconscious, on the side walk, I grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back into the bushes beside the door of the school, hopefully he would wake up before too long, he should, I hadn't hit him that hard.

I climbed into the taxi, the Cabbie looked back at me, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Where's your friend?" He asked.

"In the school, he's not coming take me to 24th st." I said in one smooth phrase.

The cabbie drove off, once we reached 24th st. I climbed out and slammed the door, "don't wait for me," I said and the cabbie nodded and drove away.

I ran up to the blue house, I pulled out my gun.

Slowly, I pushed open the door, the place was neat and tidy, well, there was a fresh dead body on the floor, looks like it had been put there little over a half an hour ago, it was female but there wasn't much else I could tell since it was covered in blood and lying face down.

"Are you Castiel?" A male voice said behind me.

I swivelled around and pointed my gun and it.

A man was standing just to the left of the door, Sam was in front of him, roughly tied to a chair and gaged.

The mans hand was covering Sam's eyes and he held a knife at his throat.

He was tall and was wearing a nice outfit, he had smooth sandy blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I found your name at the end of his contacts," the man continued, pulling Sam's head back slightly.

"Let him go," I said calmly.

The man smiled slyly, "well, two is all she needs," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

The man grinned, his eyes flashed black and he pulled Sam's head back even farther, pushing the knife more into his throat. Sam whimpered.

"I said two is all sekhemt needs," he hissed and he flung his head backwards and smoked out of his body, his meat suite fell to the ground.

Sam looked at me, fear in his eyes.

I rushed forward and pulled out a knife, I quickly cut off the gag and then worked at his hands and ankles.

Sam breathed heavily, "thanks," he muttered as he massaged his wrists.

"Who's sekhem-whatever?" Sam asked.

I shook my head "I have-" I never got to finish my sentence, a hard grip grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards, Sam yelped and grabbed up my gun - which I had so amazingly dropped - and started firing at the... Girl, who through me backwards, the bullets didn't do anything, though.

She had a lot of hair and slitted eyes like a cat, she growled at me, Sam dropped the gun and ran over to the table, why the table?

I grabbed my knife and jabbed it into her, she choked a couple times but nothing major happened.

Sam quickly broke off a table leg and, thinking quickly dipped it a couple times in the dead females blood, I tried to squirm out of this girls grip, her hand lit on fire and she tried to shove it on my face.

But instead of slamming his fist into my face and burning off my skin, she looked down at the table leg sticking out of her stomach, her hand went out and she gasped and fell forward, on top if me.

"Ouf!" I barked as she knocked the wind out of me.

Sam stood over top of me, looking at the dead body.

He moved over and shoved the body off of me, just in time to see her dissolve into sand and sink into the floor boards.

"You o-okay?" Sam asked helping me up, his voice was shaking.

I nodded "fine."

"How'd you know to use a stake?" I asked.

Sam shrugged "she looked like a goddess, most gods get killed like that right?" He said smiling half heartily.

* * *

><p>Sam looked it up after, "sekhemt" and found that she is - or was - the Egyptian goddess of destruction, she had a lion head too, that would explain the hair and eyes.<p>

The demon was probably someone working for her, that's the only thing that made sense to me.

**Castiel's POV**

The next day at school I trudged along down the hallway, my head didn't hurt anymore, but my eyes searched the hallways for Dean, I had been unconscious for probably little over five minutes, by the time I had stood up and figured out what happened my phone rang, I had seven missed calls from Michael.

I had answered it, Michael then began to yell at me, I was supposed to be at home, Gabriel didn't bother driving over to the school because he figured we'd be walking home.

I lied that my Jazz band teacher wanted to teach the stand up bass players some tricks, so I talked to Sam and told him to walk home by himself then I went and practiced, and by the time it was finished I had missed five of his calls.

"20 minutes!" Michael had yelled at me, "20 minutes that teacher kept me worried!"

He said he was going to call the school but I had said it was my fault for not noticing my phone was ringing.

There wasn't too much of a bruise on my jaw, just a little one where I had hit the asphalt, well that was a bit bigger than little, but my floppy ruffled hair did a good job on covering it up.

By the time I was back at school on Tuesday, I had a whole speech ready for Dean.

Finally my eyes settled on him, he was leaning against some lockers talking to Sam who was putting his stuff in a locker, thank god Sam was okay, but it was weird he was at school right after her been kidnapped.

I made a beeline to them, "Dean-" I started.

But Sam interrupted me "why weren't you outside the school after Jazz band yesterday?" He asked.

"What? I- I was..." My voice trailed off, Dean moved forward and pulled me off, "come on," he said.

"Kay, Sam lost his phone after Patriot day, he didn't tell me that because he didn't want me to get mad," Dean started, "and, some people are just crazy like this so this guy probably found Sam's phone and pretended to have abducted him to temp you to go, but I went instead, anyways Sam's Spanish class thing ended earlier than your Jazz band but he didn't know that so he was waiting for you but then he started to walk home and I just caught a taxi to the school before he arrived, and after all that when I got home he was waiting for me," Dean finished.

I opened my mouth, but then closed it again.

"What?" I said finally, "what happened at the house? What did you tell Sam?" I asked.

Dean breathed in and glanced back at Sam who closed his locker and went to his classroom.

"Well, there was no one at the house actually, I don't know where the guy was and I told Sam that I was just at grocery store but I forgot my wallet so I came back and then, well, you know decided to stay," Dean explained, he paused then said "how's your head?"

At first I had no idea what he meant then I remembered he had slammed me on the head before to make sure I wouldn't follow him.

I unconsciously touched the small bruise on the back if my head.

"Oh, uh, fine I guess, sorry to panic you," I muttered.

Dean shrugged "I would've done the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Deans POV<strong>

congratulations me, and Sam, for creating such a great story to make it all seem safe, for Cas, both Sam and I didn't want to drag Cas into hunting, so we had spent a while planning out the next day and what we would tell him.

It worked well.

_So what do you think of that one? its getting somewhere, for sure. but most of the plot line is still mostly undecided. I hope you weren't annoyed that Cas didn't get dragged into hunting, you never know what'll happen next though. _

_Please leave a review! _


End file.
